


A light can't shine whitout the dark

by baizen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, but he deserves better, dat bitter, i'm in love with georgi i dont know why either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: Georgi never have been in the spotlight before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS WHAT THE HELL WAS EPISODE 6?????
> 
> i'm in too deep with georgi guys he deserves so much better
> 
> we need to talk about the eros routine, seriously that one as perfect. and the hand hold im super soft rn
> 
> honestly i'm shook by chris' butt. and that chinese child and his latinx american boyfriend they're so cute
> 
> so yeah whatever
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @spaceyboobs or on tumblr as spaceyboobs.tumblr.com
> 
> enjoy

                Georgi Popovich always have been shadowing by the Greatest Victor Nikiforov.

                When the brunette started skating, as a child, Victor already had stolen the rink for himself. The coaches eyes always focusing on Victor and his pretty blue eyes and small grin. He always has been jealous of that spotlight. He just wished that Victor could get off at least once so he could have his own fifteen minutes behind the shiny lights.

                Georgi Popovich never had been reassured of his talent. Of his grace. Of his potential.

                Time goes by and Victor still stealing his spotlight. In Junior Championships through the Grand Prix, he still in the podium with that grin that enthralls every single person alive. He had saw Victor being adored for years. And when he saw the Greatest Victor out of the rink, at least once, he put his life and soul in that competition; it was his time to shine.

                Anya had break his heart badly.

                But she had been the first person who reassured him. Who praised his talent. Who explicitly admired him. He carried a photo of her in a necklace at every goddamn competition because she made him feel like he worth it.

 Georgi still bitter about the whole thing, even if it was months since she broke up with him. His anger for her and for Victor came together in his program. His muscles just took control of everything, he was on hype. The blurry Sleepy Beauty story crossing though his head, his bitterness running though his blood. There’s no soft aspect in the pieces of a broken heart.

He was the evil witch and he was proud of it.

She deserves more than that. Much more anger than that. She betrayed him, and that betrayal didn’t feel like being stabbed in in the back. It was like being stabbed in the heart. Deep down, with a sharp blade.

His feet start hurting, his lungs processing oxygen with difficult. It was a hard program, but he could do it. Because he doesn’t need any Anya to reassure him of that.

Because after all, without Victor to shadow him, he is the best male skater that Russia has ever seen.


End file.
